Icha Icha Escort
by XXX-23
Summary: A Natsumi (fem Naru) X OC lemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:-This story has been inspired by 'Milf Sensei Vs Perverted student' by 'Milf-Kushina' and 'The unforgettable escort mission of Kushina Uzumaki' by 'sneaky666'. I read these stories on**

It had been fourteen years since the end of the fourth great shinobi war, a war started by a single man for the sole purpose of world domination, but was later proved to be the plan for the resurrection of the progenitor of chakra, Otsutsuki Kaguya.

It was because of the child of prophecy and her long time rival turned lover that the threat was overcome and peace was established with the five great villages uniting in order to win the war.

Said child is now a beautiful woman, 31 years old, she has fair complexion, and long sun kissed blonde hair that reached her thighs with two chest length bangs framing her beautiful heart shaped face that complimented her blue eyes perfectly.

She has a voluptuous body that stood at five feet 7 inches that the ladies would kill to have. She has huge DD cup breasts that were firm and not saggy. She had all the right curves at the right places. Her name was Uzumaki Uchiha Natsumi.

She was currently in the Hokage's office receiving an escort mission from her husband and Hokage Uchiha Sasuke. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that ended just above her knees, a red top which hugged her sexy body; she had a pair of black ninja sandals adorning her feet. A red cloak with black flame pattern at the end that reached till her ankles.

"Your mission is to escort the fifteen year old son of the daimyo of the fire country to the land of water where the daimyo is currently present. His name is Shinsuke and he is currently waiting in the Hokage guest house" Sasuke briefed his wife on the simple mission.

"Well, that is an easy mission, Sasuke-kun" Natsumi said to her husband. "I should get going as soon as possible, have to return before our son's eleventh birthday" she added before walking towards her husband swaying her hips as sexily as she could and leaning on his table before grabbing his collar with one hand and pulling him in for a searing hot kiss.

She broke the kiss after a few seconds and stood up. A giggle escaped her lips when she saw the dazed expression on Sasuke's face. The trick did its work everytime, even after so many years.

"See you soon Sasuke-kun. Take care of yourself and Boruto while I am gone" she said getting a nod and goodbye from her husband before leaving the office in a lightning sunshin, a result of her mastering all five elements thanks to her rinnesharingan.

She appeared above the Hokage tower and started running towards the guest house where the Daimyo's son was residing in. It did not take her long to reach the place. She approached the main door and pressed the door bell.

A maid opened the door and gestured her in "Shinsuke-sama is in the drawing room Uzumaki-sama" she said to the blonde. Natsumi nodded with a smile and went in to meet her charge.

On reaching the drawing room, she saw a fourteen year old boy playing video games. This kid had short spiky brown hair and black eyes and he stood at a height of five feet. He was wearing blue jean shorts along with a brown t-shirt.

"Hey brat" Natsumi called out to the son of the Daimyo, her disrespectful nature coming out. Shinsuke turned around on listening a new voice in the house and was greeted with a wonderful sight. Standing in front on him was the most beautiful and sexiest woman he had ever seen and he had seen plenty.

Shinsuke was in a daze seeing the beauty in front of him. Seeing the reaction she got out of the teen made Natsumi chuckle. She cleared her throat bringing the boy out of his trance and said "I am your escort to the land of water. We will be leaving in an hour, so get ready". Saying this she turned around making her way out of the house to do her packing. She did not even wait for a reaction from her charge.

Shinsuke nodded dumbly not believing his luck that such a goddess will be his escort. A lecherous smile soon made its way onto his face _'She will be mine and I get whatever I want'_ he thought.

As Natsumi had planned, they left Konoha in an hour. They walked slowly since Shinsuke was not a ninja. They walked silently for a while before Natsumi broke the silence. "So brat, since we will be together for a week, lets introduce ourself to each other" Natsumi said to the kid.

"First of all, I am not a brat, I have a name, Shinsuke. And what do you mean by introduce yourself?" Shinsuke asked his escort. "Yeah yeah, I know your name, no need to tell me again. And by introduction, I meant, your name, likes, dislikes, etc." Natsumi replied.

"Oh, I understand. Why don't you go first?" Shinsuke asked his beautiful blonde escort. "Okay. My name is Uzumaki Uchiha Natsumi. I like my husband Uchiha Sasuke, my son Boruto and ramen. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and hypocrites" Natsumi introduced herself before gesturing Shinsuke to continue "Your turn brat".

' _So she is married and is a MILF as well. It will be fun fucking her senseless'_ Shinsuke thought when Natsumi gestured him to introduce himself.

Shinsuke rolled his eyes at the 'brat' part but continued nonetheless "My name is Hishiro Shinsuke. I like video games and fucking beautiful women. I dislike hearing NO for an answer".

Natsumi's eyes widened when she heard his likes but instead of asking him about it, she decided to play with him on the subject.

"You say you like fucking beautiful women, do you even have it takes to fuck one" she commented on his size, her prankster nature coming back to surface. "I don't want to brag, but I am pretty well endowed down there, if you don't believe me, I can show you firsthand how good I am at making a woman scream my name" Shinsuke replied lecherously smiling.

"They must be taking pity on you and acting as if they were enjoying. You would not even be big enough to cause them any pleasure" she taunted back to the Daimyo's son.

"Well, its final then, I will show you how big I am at our next stop. If I am better than your expectations, I get to fuck you, else, I will do as you say till the time we get to land of water." Shinsuke challenged the blonde escort of his.

Natsumi realised that it had gone far enough, but she was now being challenged and she never backs away from a challenge. And she even gets to order around the son of the Daimyo for a whole week when she wins. According to her, she would not lose as a fourteen year old having a bigger cock than her expectations was an impossible event.

"Okay, you have got yourself a deal brat" Natsumi accepted the bet. "You will not be calling me that for long" Shinsuke replied back.

The duo continued to walk until it was time for lunch. They made their first stop near a lake. Natsumi using her kunai throwing skills caught some fish for them to eat.

After eating their lunch, they decided it was time for their challenge. They were sitting on the shores of the lake when Shinsuke spoke up "So, my future slut, shall we see who have won our bet?"

Natsumi ignored the slut comment and gestured Shinsuke to go ahead. Shinsuke stood up and unzipped his shorts before sliding them down his legs along with his underwear revealing his semi hard cock to the blonde.

Natsumi gasped seeing the monster that Shinsuke called his cock. It was the biggest she had ever seen. It was 10 inches in length and 1.5 inches in diameter. And it was not even hard for god's sake!

She was unable to take her eyes off the giant cock that was in front of her. A throat clearing from Shinsuke brought her out of her trance. "So, you still think I am not big enough?" Shinsuke asked the buxom blonde in a taunting tone.

"I will not lie to you Shinsuke. It is the biggest cock I have ever seen. You win, I lose" Natsumi replied using his name for the first time and then taking her eyes back to the monster of a cock the fourteen year old possessed. She licked her lips at the sight of it.

"So Natsumi, you ready to get fucked silly by me?" Shinsuke asked the blonde with lecherous smile. This caused Natsumi to think about her situation for a moment. She had lost the bet and she never backs away from her word.

She thought of using her rinnesharingan on the kid but moved thought aside as soon as it came as it would be cheating and she did not cheat.

Also, she was entrnaced by the monster cock in front of her and was excited by just the thought of the great pounding she will be receiving by it. She knew if she got fucked by a cock this big, there were chances that she will turn into a personal slut of the kid in front of her.

But, she had lost and was ready to take the chances as she also wanted to feel the huge cock throb inside her. "Yes Shinsuke, I am ready" she said before she took off her sage coat.

She then took off her sandals and unzipped her shorts taking them off as well. She then took off her red top from over head.

She was now standing in only her black lacy bra and panty that were making her look even sexier than before, if that were even possible. Shinsuke's monster cock became fully hard on seeing the blonde MILF in that attire. It was now 14 inches in length and 2.5 inches in diameter.

Shinsuke could not control himself any more and covered the distance between them rather quickly, pulled her down by her neck to his level and pressed his lips against hers. A moan escaped her mouth when he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and played with her tongue.

Natsumi couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss with equal passion and lust. Sasuke never kissed her like this. She was liking how Shinsuke kissed her.

Natsumi could feel his rock hard cock trapped between his and her stomach and the massive length pressed against the outer lips of her pussy.

Shinsuke quickly discarded her bra and panty with swift movements while still kissing her. The busty blonde MILF let loose a long moan as her charge reached down and pinched one of the small pink nipples atop one of her large breasts and began to tug on it in different patterns that sent pleasure shooting down the older woman's spine.

Shinsuke took one of Natsumi's hands and placed it on his cock. Natsumi understood what he wanted and started stroking his giant cock. Shinsuke then started massaging her tits. He broke the kiss and started sucking on her right breast while massaging the left one.

After some time of sucking the right one, he switched to the left breast and slid his right hand down her body to her perfectly shaven pussy and began rubbing it. He pinched her clit with his thumb and index finger, playing with it for a few minutes before inserting two of his fingers into her pussy.

After some time of finger fucking her, he introduced a third finger into her pussy. Natsumi was moaning from the pleasure she was receiving at the hands of the fourteen year old boy she was tasked to escort.

Shinsuke stopped sucking Natsumi's breasts and claimed her lips again in a French kiss easily dominating the blonde's tongue with his own.

She wasn't able to hold too long and screamed into the boy's mouth when she was hit by an orgasm. He took his finger out her dripping pussy, drenched in her pussy juices and brought it to her mouth. "Lick it clean slut" he ordered. She complied with the order and took his finger in her mouth and licked it clean tasting her own juices.

Shinsuke then took his fingers out of Natsumi's mouth and backed up taking in the sight in front of him. Natsumi was in a daze, her nipples hard and erect, her eyes having a dazed look in them. Pussy juices leaking out of her pussy and trailing down her thighs. She was having trouble in remaining standing.

She showed all the signs that she was ready for the final act. The moment had come for Shinsuke when he would gain the most beautiful slut he ever had.

Shinsuke then sat on the on the sand, his giant cock pointing towards the sky. "Come and fuck yourself on my cock slut" Shinsuke ordered the busty mother.

Natsumi felt her pussy flood even more at the order. Her fourteen year old charge was no stranger to taking the reins when it came to sex she realized. And it turned her on to no end that he was treating her like a slut. A cum slut whose only purpose was to take his cock and be ridden like a bicycle.

If he wanted to turn her into his own personal cum slut, then she'd give him the opportunity. She didn't back down from anything or anyone. She would either conquer him, or Natsumi knew she would be conquered herself and become his slut, to be fucked anytime he wished. Her pussy would belong to him.

She walked over to stand between his legs, her massive cheeks just inches from his face before she, without warning, slammed herself down onto his lap.

Both were stunned by the impact, Natsumi because more cock than she'd ever imagined was suddenly stretching her insides like she'd always dreamed of, and Shinsuke because Natsumi was a very full figured woman and that was a lot of weight, not to mention her just unfairly tight pussy milking him so vigorously it was almost painful.

Natsumi knew at that moment that she will not remain the same after this. This teen kid had successfully claimed her pussy for himself. She will be becoming his personal cum dump for however long he desired.

Shinsuke held Natsumi's motherly hips and started to fuck her from below her. Natsumi couldn't stop herself from moaning. Shinsuke's giant cock penetrated her womb each time he thrust into her.

She had never felt anything like this before. Sasuke's cock didn't even come close to this. She was ready to become Shinsuke's slut if this was what awaited her.

"Shinsuke-sama, fuck me harder, make me your personal cum dump, I want to become your slut" Natsumi let Shinsuke know how she was feeling about the whole ordeal.

Shinsuke increased his pace and fucked her harder than before making the blonde mother's breasts bounce with each thrust. Natsumi soon reached another orgasm bathing Shinsuke's cock in her juices, making it easier for Shinsuke to fuck her harder.

Natsumi felt her eyes begin to roll up into the back of her head and her tongue loll helplessly and limp from her mouth, drool beginning to trace down her chin.

Shinsuke laughed mockingly in her ear as he fucked up into the busty blonde. "I've been waiting for this moment since the second I saw you at the guest house. Your pussy was practically designed for my cock!" He sneered at her, picking up his pace and fucking her twice as fast and hard as before.

Natsumi could not stop herself from moaning and screaming her new master's name. Her long sun kissed golden hair had become a mess, her breasts bouncing up and down with each stroke Shinsuke made, her womb being penetrated each time he thrust in.

It was a new experience for Natsumi which Sasuke could never provide. Shinsuke soon got bored with the position and without taking his cock out of Natsumi's pussy, he made her stand on all fours.

Natsumi allowed her new master to manoeuvre her as he saw fit. Shinsuke then held Natsumi by her hips and resumed fucking his new slave with even much vigour then before. "Harder Shinsuke-sama, fuck me harder please" pleaded Natsumi to her master.

Shinsuke hearing her pleas grabbed her long blonde hair in his fist and tugged on it using it as a leash pulling and bending her backwards and continued to fuck the busty blonde MILF with his giant cock.

Soon, another orgasm tore through Natsumi's body making her scream and moan even louder than before. By this time, she had lost the count of how many orgasms she had had.

Shinsuke was in heaven. This blonde bimbo of a mother was the best fuck he ever had and he was not going to lose her too. He continued to fuck the mother as hard as he could. Her moans and screams were music to his ears.

Soon he neared his climax. He continued to thrust in and out of his new slut's pussy. "I am close slut" he warned her through gritted teeth as he continued to fuck her. "Cum inside me Shinsuke-sama, make me your personal cumdump, fill my womb with your cum" exclaimed Natsumi in ecstasy. And Shinsuke decided to do just that.

Soon, he reached his climax and emptied his load in the blonde mother's womb. He continued to thrust in and out of her pussy and each time he penetrated her womb, a long string of semen shot out of his cock painting the blonde's womb white with the cum.

Shinsuke then pulled out of her pussy. Natsumi having lost all her strength fell forward, her limbs not able to sustain her weight. She was in a daze, her eyes having rolled to the back of her head, her tongue limping out of her mouth, her hair all messed up. Both Shinsuke's cum and her pussy juices dripping out of her pussy making a pool underneath her.

"Well, that was great" Shinsuke exclaimed happy that he gained a beautiful MILF as a personal slut. He then walked up to her and grabbed her long hair and tugged on it making her yelp and stand on all four again. "Well, my dear Natsumi-slut, do not think that I am done with you, it is just the beginning" he said to the busty blonde.

Natsumi moaned in response excited that she would be fucked silly again. Shinsuke then started walking tugging on the blonde mother's hair as one would tug on a dog's leash. Natsumi started crawling behind her master eager to be filled again with the monster cock of her master.

They stopped where their clothes were kept. "Get dressed slut, we need to reach the next town as quickly as possible so that we can resume our fuck session in a comfortable environment this time" he ordered Natsumi.

Natsumi got dressed as quickly as possible. Shinsuke too zipped up his shorts. He then again grabbed his slut's long blonde hair as a leash and started walking towards the next town. Natsumi crawled behind her master smiling like the good obedient slut she was.

 **AN:- If anybody wants to add a new chapter to the story, just PM me informing me of the idea first. Everything except harem and futa femnaru is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:- Thanks for the appreciation everybody who liked and reviewed. Here is another chapter for those who wanted it. It was inspired by a scene from a movie Crank 2. Hope you like it. This will be the final chapter for the story. Read and Review. I love to read reviews. Thanks for the reviews in advance**

They walked like that for an hour after which Shinsuke lost his patience and ordered Natsumi to carry him on her back and cover the remaining distance for the next town as fast as possible.

Natsumi did as she was ordered by her new master. It took them half an hour to reach the town with Natsumi's tremendous speed. They decided to stay the night at a hotel in the town even though it was still a few hours before sunset.

They checked in at a five star hotel for the night. "Change into something casual slut, we are going out" Shinsuke ordered his new fuck toy. Natsumi nodded "Hai Shinsuke-sama" and entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

Shinsuke, on the other hand, was sitting on the bed, his back facing towards the bathroom, thinking about the time once the mission got over. He wanted Natsumi all for himself and he knew if he didn't do something to break her ties with her family, she will return to her family once the mission got over.

He knew he would not be able to get another woman with looks that could rival Natsumi's because there was no other woman like her.

Suddenly, he remembered that he saw two Konoha shinobi in the town when they were searching for the hotel.

A devious smirk made its way onto the fourteen year olds face. He had a plan. A plan that would make Natsumi his fuck toy for as long as he desired.

Natsumi soon came out of the bathroom. "You can go in now Shinsuke-sama" Natsumi told her new master. This brought Shinsuke out of his thoughts and he turned over was again speechless at how beautiful Natsumi looked.

She just had a towel wrapped around her perfect body, her hair was wet and made her look even sexier if it was possible.

Shinsuke soon found his voice back "Get dressed while I take a bath. And no bra and panty under your dress slut" he ordered her again.

Natsumi did as she was told in the time Shinsuke took a bath himself. She chose a short red skirt that came down to her knees and a white button up shirt.

She soon got dressed leaving the top two buttons of her form fitting shirt open. She was now wearing a high heeled sandal instead of her ninja ones. Her long blonde hair was left undone flowing freely and reached her butt.

Shinsuke emerged from the bathroom a moment later and got dressed wearing a similar type of clothes that he was wearing when they were travelling.

They then left their hotel room and wandered about the streets. Shinsuke was looking for the two Konoha ninja he had seen earlier so he could execute his plan. Natsumi didn't know about the plan but she followed her charge wherever he went.

After a couple of hours he spotted the Konoha shinobi in the market area and followed them. They soon reached in front of a restaurant when Shinsuke decided it was time for executing his plan.

He got close to his escort and whispered in her ears "I want to enjoy you now slut, right here". Natsumi's eyes widened in surprise.

Shinsuke, her new master, wanted to fuck her in the middle of a market. The thought aroused her to no end. Her pussy became wet just by the thought of it.

But if someone from Konoha saw her, her marriage was doomed. She didn't want that. She loved Sasuke and her son Boruto, she couldn't do this.

She decided to be vocal about it. "We cannot do this here Shinsuke, I have a husband, if he got to know about this, I will lose my family" she said to her charge.

"We will do this. You cannot say no or did you forgot about our little bet slut?" Shinsuke asked her. She did remember it and was cursing herself for doing it.

Shinsuke slid one of his hands under her skirt and found she was wet down there. "See, you too are excited about it. Your pussy is dripping with wetness" he said showing Natsumi his wet hand.

Natsumi cursed her luck. She knew she was excited about the getting fucked in public in front of these strangers, being dominated by a boy who was seventeen years younger than her.

The thought excited her and now Shinsuke knew this. It was also a matter of her word that she had given to Shinsuke after she lost the bet. She just hoped there were no Konoha people in the area.

"As you wish Shinsuke-sama. My body belongs to you anyway. Do as you please with this body of your personal cum slut" Natsumi said to her master.

Shinsuke smiled lecherously before holding her neck with his right hand and bringing her lips down onto his in a passionate kiss. He licked her lips asking her to open her mouth which she did without any resistance.

Shinsuke snaked his tongue into Natsumi's mouth and easily dominated hers and started exploring her mouth with his tongue. Shinsuke's other hand made its way to her motherly ass cheeks and groped one massaging it while they made out.

Natsumi couldn't help but moan from the teenagers actions. It felt so good that she was even considering leaving her family if she got to enjoy this every day.

Seeing a beautiful woman and a teenage boy making out in the middle of the street resulted in people gathering around them. The two Konoha shinobi too were present there seeing the make out session.

They were shocked out of their minds when they recognized the woman was their Hokage's wife. But they still watched the show.

Shinsuke then broke the kiss and made Natsumi stand bending over a circular restaurant table that was kept outside such that her hands were supporting her weight. Her legs were spread wide allowing her fourteen year old master access to her pussy.

Her long blonde hair cascaded down from midway of her back such that her back was not covered by it.

Shinsuke then lowered his shorts along with his underwear down to his ankles displaying his monster cock to the world. He then rode Natsumi's skirt up till her hips and positioned himself at the entrance of her vagina.

He then grabbed her hips and made a hard thrust shoving his entire 14 inches of hard cock into his slut's pussy penetrating into her womb.

Natsumi's already wet pussy helpimg in the endeavour. Natsumi let out a loud moan when penetrated and reached her orgasm from Shinsuke's dick just entering her.

Shinsuke didn't wait for Natsumi to come down from the high and started moving in and out of her pussy in slow pleasurable movements making her orgasm a single long one.

Natsumi couldn't stop herself from moaning out loud. It felt so heavenly good. She did not care even if a Konoha resident was to see her now.

'It is decided' she thought 'I am leaving Sasuke. I want to get fucked silly by Shinsuke-sama's cock every day. I want to become his personal cum slut for life'

Oblivious of Natsumi's thoughts, Shinsuke fucked and simultaneously looked around ,searching for the two Konoha shinobi among the crowd that was enjoying the free show.

He soon found them staring at his slut with disbelief. Their epressions clearly said that they could not believe that the strongest shinobi in the world was reduced to a cheap cum slut and that too by a fourteen year old kid.

Shinsuke smirked 'My plan is a success. The konoha shinobi are watching and will definitely report this to their Hokage and then the Hokage will leave Natsumi all for myself' he thought.

He continued to fuck Natsumi. Soon Natsumi experienced another orgasm letting out another loud moan. Her pussy juices had formed a puddle beneath her.

"Harder Shinsuke-sama, fuck me harder, I am your personal cum dump, dump all your cum into me, it is my destiny to become your slut, help me fulfil it" exclaimed Natsumi.

Shinsuke increased his pace having been motivated further by his blonde slut. He was now fucking the busty MILF like there was no tomorrow.

And by the looks of it, said MILF slut was enjoying it. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, her tongue hanging out her open mouth helplessly. Her constant moaning were like music to Shinsuke's and every body else's ears.

Her DD cup boobs were rocking back and forth inside her shirt from the power of the thrusts that Shinsuke was making. Soon Natsumi reached another orgasm, but Shinsuke was far from finished. He continued fucking his new fuck toy.

Natsumi had lost the ability to make any coherent thoughts by now. All she could think was how much pleasure she was receiving by her masters cock.

She did not care what happens to her family or what people think of her as long as she gets to be Shinsuke-sama's personal cum dump.

His hands that were previously positioned on Natsumi's hips, moved upwards and groped her boobs after unbuttoning her shirt and freeing them of their confinements.

After another thirty minutes of fucking her senseless, Shinsuke neared his climax "I am near slut" Shinsuke warned her. Natsumi having experienced numerous orgasms by now neared another one.

"I am near too Shinsuke-sama, cum inside me, fill your cum dump with cum" exclaimed Natsumi.

With a few more thrusts, Shinsuke reached his orgasm. He shot his first load directly into Natsumi's womb triggering another orgasm for Natsumi but kept thrusting his monster cock in and out of her tight pussy.

Each time he thrust in, he released a load of his cum into her womb painting it white with semen adding more layers with each thrust. And each time he released his semen inside her, Natsumi climaxed, again and again, all the while moaning her heart out.

After a few more thrusts when he had completely emptied himself into Natsumi's womb, he pulled out of her pussy allowing his cum and Natsumi's juices to gush out of her pussy.

He backed up a little and started pulling his shorts back up. Natsumi fell forward on the table having lost her support. She was panting heavily having orgasmed so many times.

Her face was one of a woman who had been fucked silly, which she had been a few moments ago. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, her tongue hung out of her open mouth limping helplessly. Her pussy was gushing semen and her own juices out which had formed a pool near her feet.

The crowd that was gathered soon dispersed, the show having been finished leaving the two Konoha shinobi who walked closer to Natsumi.

Natsumi finally having noticed them when they were standing beside her, smiled and stood up. She then took out her engagement ring out of her finger and gave it to them.

"Give it back to your small dick Hokage and tell him what you saw tonight. that I belong to Shinsuke-sama now, I am his cum whore, to be used in which ever way he desires" she said to the two shinobi making them even more gobsmacked than before.

Even Shunsuke was surprised by this. His plan had worked better than even he imagined. He just obtained a new sex toy who just happens to be the most beautiful and strongest woman and person in the elemental nations.

Natsumi then walked back to her master swaying her hips and her long beautiful golden hair and dropped down on her hands and knees like the good slut she was not at all her exposed breasts and pussy.

Shinsuke grabbed her long blonde hair as a leash and walked away from the site with Natsumi crawling beside him.


End file.
